Walk Away From
by DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn
Summary: What do you do when you know something's bad for you... And you still can't let go?
1. Chapter One

Walk Away From

What do you do when you know something's bad for you

And you still can't let go?

I was naive

Your love was like candy

Artificially sweet

I was deceived by the wrapping

Got caught in your web

And I learned how to plead

I was prey in your bed

And devoured completely

And it hurts my soul

Cos I can't let go

All these walls are caving in

I can't stop my suffering

I hate to show that I've lost control

Cos I, I keep going right back 

To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from it 

I need to walk away from it 

Get away, walk away, walk away

I should have known

I was used for amusement

Couldn't see through the smog

It was all an illusion

Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)

Woke up in love and seems so great (deeper, deeper)

We both can seduce

But darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)

I'm about to break

I can't stop this ache

I'm addicted to your allure

and I'm feeling for a cure

Every step I take

Leads to one mistake

I keep going right back 

To the one thing that I need...

I can make it

It's some state I'm in

Getting nothing every time

What did I do to deserve

The pain of this moment

And everywhere I turn

I keep going right back 

To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from it 

I need to walk away from it 

Get away, walk away, walk away

Every time I try to grasp for air

I get smothered in this despair, it's never over, over

Seems I never wake from this nightmare

I let out a solid breath, let it be over, over

Inside I'm screaming

Breaking, pleading no more

Ahh...

My heart has been bruised

So sad but it's true

Each peep reminds me of you

It hurts my soul

Cos I can't let go

All these walls are caving in

I can't stop my suffering

I hate to show that I've lost control

Cos I, I keep going right back 

To the one thing that I need... 

I'm about to break

I guess I missed it

I'm addicted to your allure

And I'm feeling for a cure

Every step I take

Leads to one mistake

I keep going right back 

To the one thing that I need...

I can make it

It's some state I'm in

Getting nothing every time

What did I do to deserve

The pain of this moment

And everywhere I turn

I keep going right back 

To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I say...

I need to get away from it 

I need to walk away from it 

Get away, walk away, walk away

Only thing I need to do is walk away

I need to get away from it 

I need to walk away from it 

Get away, walk away, walk away 

I need to get away from it 

I need to walk away from it 

Get away, walk away, walk away 

I need to get away from it 

I need to walk away from it 

Get away, walk away, walk away

*~^~*Song is courtesy of Christina Aguilera*~^~*

*Walk Away*

Jack slid down the wall of her bedroom, tears pouring down her face.  She couldn't take this anymore. . .she wouldn't.   But what could she possibly do?  Jack exhaled a ragged breath and wiped at her eyes viciously.  Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst from the air she'd be fighting so hard to keep inhaling and exhaling.  That always seemed like the best thing to do, the only thing she could do.  'Just think about breathing and pray for it to be over soon. . .inhale and exhale.  Inhale and exhale.  That's it. . .that's all it takes.'  

Jack let out another ragged breath, the pain of her new injuries finally starting to kick in.  What was she going to do?  She couldn't live like this. . .this was torture to herself but she couldn't leave him.  Tears began to fall once more from Jack's eyes.  'What am I going to do?'

"Jaaaaaack!  Come here sweetie.  Jaaaaaaack"  His voice was demanding but gentle at the same time.

        The sound of his voice brought on a fresh bout of tears.  Jack inhaled sharply as a sob racked through her body.  She could do this.  Just get up, go smile and kiss him. . .make nice and she will make it through.  She would leave. . .she would.  Just not now.  Jack winced slightly as she stood.  Picking herself up off the ground despite the groaning of her beaten body had been something that Jack had grown accustomed to.  

        Slowly, Jack descended the stairs down to the living room where he sat on the couch his head in his hands.  The sight of him like this broke her heart; she did this to him. . .it was her fault.

"Riddick, sweetheart. . ."  Her fault, all her fault.  He didn't deserve this.  

Slowly Riddick lifted his head from his hands, his silver eyes meeting Jack's.  He was sorry she could tell but it wasn't his fault.  "I'm so sorry baby."  Riddick extended his arms out to Jack.

Jack walked into his arms, sitting down in his lap.  "It's okay, Richard.  It's not your fault.  I'm sorry."

Riddick turned his head to look Jack in the eyes, "No. . .I shouldn't do that.  I try to stop myself but I can't."  He leaned his forehead against Jack's, "You know I love you, right?"  

Jack tried her best to smile. . . "Yes.  I know."  Jack leaned in and softly kissed his lips.  

Riddick smiled softly, "Let's go to bed."  

Jack only nodded before Riddick picked her up in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.  

*********

     The house Riddick and Jack share is completely silent all except the sound of a shower running and if one were to listen closer you'd hear the small sobs of a beaten and broken woman. . .

     Jack let the water beat down on her body as she sat in the corner of the shower stall.  The position was hurting her freshly bruised ribs but she could handle the pain, she had endured far worse before.  'Well. . .at least its over for now.'  Jack thought trying to bring herself a small sliver of hope.  She'd never know for how long it'd be though, Riddick's moods changed so suddenly and there was no warning.  Just at the drop of a hat Riddick would haul off and hit her.  Yes, Jack had been through more than a fair share; she'd  been punched, smacked, kicked, body slammed once or twice and even threatened by Riddick's ever present shiv.  

     Jack's body wracked with sobs over and over.  Why has she put up with this so long?  Why does she?  Because it's her fault.  Or so this is what Riddick has led her to believe for as long as it's been happening.  "You see what you've done Jack?  You made me hit you.  I hurt you and it's your fault.  I didn't want to but you made me," his words ran through her head haunting her every thought.  The most terrible thing of all is this is what she has come to believe that it truly IS her fault, that she HAS made Riddick do these horrible things to her.  When in reality its Riddick's defense mechanism against feeling cornered.

     This woman that has suddenly been reduced to nothing more than a sobbing child looks up through the steam, how long had this all been going on?  Days?  Months?  Years?  Jack had lost count; all she knew is that it still hurt just as much as the first time it ever happened.  Jack could still remember that time clearly-so clearly:  She and Riddick were supposed to be having a nice dinner; a candlelight diner to be exact.  Riddick had walked down the stairs dressed to go out and just as he was about to step out the door she asked where he was going.  Riddick's body tightened, and the change in his mood slipped into something far more sinister.  Jack felt it and watched his expression changed entirely. . .he'd gone from comfortable to looking like a stealthy predator about to take out his prey.  Jack tried to question the change but Riddick just turned and began yelling at her.  He moved closer and closer cornering Jack in the kitchen against the counter.  Jack saw the anger in his eyes but didn't understand anything that was happening at the moment.  The next thing Jack knew, Riddick's fists were flying at her face and body; she remembered screaming for him to stop but not much after that.  When Jack awoke she was still confused and Riddick was apologizing over and over as he sat at her side a wash cloth in one hand and bandages in the other.  He'd been pretty brutal on her.  Yeah. . .Jack had been confused and naive the first time but it didn't take very long to understand the raising of Riddick's fist.  That was something she'd come to understand far too well.    

     Things hadn't always been like they were now.  Before things been going great.  They were in love, Riddick and she.  She'd grown into this beautiful woman and after many years of hoping Riddick finally took notice to Jack.  She was elated at first, blissfully happy.  Things were wonderful. . .Riddick and she were content and in love and things were near perfect and then just like a storm rolling in from the ocean. . .it was all gone.

     Jack stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.  She walked over to the sink and brought her hand up to the mirror, wiping away the steam. . .as she gazed at herself-and past her bruised eye and busted lip-truly gazing at herself, trying to find the beautiful woman she once was but no longer knew where she took home to.  The woman Jack had become scared her and saddened her.  She had once been so vibrant and happy and now she was somewhat pale and tired looking.  Jack shook her head as new tears spilled from her eyes. . .all this crying did nothing for her, it never would.  Not all the oceans she'd ever cry could help her, after all she was like this only because of herself.

*~^~*An Author's Note*~^~*

        I dedicate this story to my old babysitter from like 7 years ago, Jayne Creamer.  I recently found out that she died in February this year, and as if that wasn't enough I also found out she died because her husband _poisoned_ her.  For too long she put up with her husband and his abuse (physically and mentally) and throughout it all she stayed strong and took care of six children.  I believe she is better off now, safe from her husband's abusive ways and he will never be able to harm her again.  I knew and loved this woman like I would love my own mother, she was a very special person in my life and so I dedicate this to her.  To Jayne Creamer:  a loving, caring, vibrant, and beautiful woman.  You are remembered.  I will love you always.  


	2. Chapter Two

Ch. 2

Walk Away From

     Turning our attention, we move now to the opposite side of the relationship. . .Riddick.  Slowly, and most carefully we regress from the bathroom and make our way into the bedroom Riddick and Jack share.  To any normal person when you enter the room you see a prone, Riddick sleeping peacefully on a bed but to the trained eye one would know he's wide awake. . .his mind is working overtime.  If you were an expert you'd see the conflict etched in his expression but if you  were Riddick you'd  see the battle that rages inside his mind.  Let us just listen, hear the other side of this sad story. . .

     He knew what he did was wrong.  He knew he hurt Jack.  He knew every single time he hit that girl-that WOMAN- a little piece of what she once was disappears.  He hated himself for it, for every second and every movement he made against her.  Riddick knew if he kept it up eventually the beast inside him would completely overtake him and then there would be no more 'Riddick and Jack' because Jack would be dead. . .by his hands.  Riddick wanted to stop more than anything but something inside him found pure pleasure in the feel of his hand slamming against Jack's fragile face.

     Riddick wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to bleed. . .something-ANYTHING.  What he was doing was wrong but no matter what he tried he couldn't stop.  When he hit Jack he was once again in control of himself and his life, it was addicting.  Why couldn't he just STOP?!  Why couldn't he just put his hand down and walk away?  Riddick opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling and then shut them again.  Staring at the ceiling would get him a whole hell of a lot of nowhere in a short time.   

'Because you idiot!  You live this!  This is YOU!  Destruction of a beautiful creature. . .it is what you are.  It is what you do.  You are an animal a beast, don't ever forget this'  The evil voice in his head spoke in its normal evil tone of voice. . .HIS voice.

'No!'  Riddick put his hands to his head. . .he didn't need this not now.  Sighing, he couldn't help but fight back with his other half,  'I'm not like that!  That is not me!  It never will be.  Jack loves me.  I will never destroy her.'  The better side of Riddick defended. 

'You already are. . .' The voice snickered.  'Look at what you've done to her.  You know she's in the bathroom crying. . .sulking over what she's become.  You should just kill her.  Put her out of the misery.'  The voice hissed.

Riddick turned his head in the direction of the bathroom door.  The voice was right, he could hear Jack crying. . .he could always hear her.  'No!  No!  No!  Its fine.  She's okay and I will be.  Its my fault.  I can stop this.  I hurt her. . . I love her.  I can't do this.'  Riddick closed his eyes again, wanting to forget. . .wanting to end the battles of his mind.

'Oh shut up you insolent fool!  Don't you understand. . .it's HER fault.  She made you like this.  She makes you hit her.  It is her that put you in the position you're in.  Pussy whipped is what you are!'

'I don't care!  Its not her fault.  I love her.'

'She made you give up what you love, killing.  You don't love her. . .you love killing her.'  The voice whispered in its dark velvet way, it was getting to Riddick. . .he could feel it wrapping around his thoughts.

Riddick's better half tried desperately to defend. . .but it was nearly futile.  'I will never kill her.  Never.'

'Oh but you already are.  You are a predator. . .you will never fail to do what is in your nature to do.'

'No. . .it isn't.  No. . .I'm not.  It's not her fault.  I'm just a sick fuck up.'  Riddick opened his eyes and sat up in bed, rubbing his hands over his head but like always he shut his eyes once more, and continued his debate with his other half.

'Always remember, Dickey boy. . .remember SHE was the one that took you away from killing.'

'No.'

'She was the one that has caged you like an animal and is fattening you up like a prized fucking heifer.'

'No.  Not true.'

'You've become soft and weak.  She has taken the MAN out of you.'

'Liar.'  Riddick tried to deny what the voice was saying but he could see truth in what the voice was saying.  No.  It wasn't true.

'How can I lie?  I am you and you are me.  We are the same you and I, Dickey.'

'Never.'

'Only I'm the evil side and well. . .so are you.'

'No.'  Riddick shook his head almost violently.

'Remember. . .I know what you are thinking.  I am you.  You will end Jack.  You will see.  I've always been right.'

Riddick put his head in his hands, 'Fuck off.'  

'She's worse than Johns, my boy. . .she's the chains that are keeping you from going anywhere.  You will never be like her.'

"No!"  Riddick finally spoke aloud this time, the conversation was ended.  He won. . .at least so he thought.

*********

     Riddick had just finally laid back down in the bed when Jack emerged from the bathroom.  He watched silently as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  He watched as with her back turned to him she let the towel drop from her body revealing fresh, clean skin. . .only it was marred with terrible bruising along her ribs and back, he could only imagine what the front of her body looked like. 

     As Jack turned around he closed his eyes and waited for her to enter the bed.  As Jack laid down Riddick listened in pain as a strained whimper escaped her lips.  

Riddick turned on his side, "Jack are you okay?"

Jack immediately stopped moving. . .completely frozen like a deer in headlights and finally spoke, "I'm sorry. . .Did, did. . . I wake you?"

The tinge of fear in Jack's voice hurt him deeply, "No. . .I've been awake.  Are you okay sweetie?"

Jack closed her eyes and them opened them, "Yes. . .I'm fine Richard."

Riddick smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be.  Its okay.  Its not your fault."

"Yes it is.  Here. . ."  Slowly Riddick eased Jack back onto the bed, "Let me make it better."

     Jack could do nothing but lay back and comply.  She watched as Riddick slowly lifted her shirt and pulled in gingerly over her head.  He then dipped his head down to Jack's freshly bruised ribs and kissed each bruise softly.  Her heart slowly melted to mush as his lips worked their magic on her.  'I love him so much. . .I can't leave him.  I don't know how to live without him.'  

     Slowly Riddick worked his way up Jack's body and pressed his lips to Jack's.  The feeling of Jack there by him was so intoxicating.  He loved her so much.  Riddick carefully rolled on top of Jack. . .he wanted her so much but how could he take her after what he'd already done to her.  He felt compelled to ask.

"Jack. . .can I. . .shit, can we. . .do you want to. . .Jack-"

Jack pressed a finger to Riddick's lips, "Yes.  Make love to me Riddick."  Jack smiled softly.

     Riddick needed no more encouragement, slowly he removed Jack's short followed by his own.  Riddick rolled completely onto Jack and most gingerly eased himself into Jack.  'This feels so beautiful.' 

"Jack. . .I love you."  Riddick panted softly.

Jack put her hand to Riddick's cheek, "I love you too, Richard.  More than anything."

     Riddick reached his head down and captured Jack's lips with his own.  Things were okay. . .at least for now.  


End file.
